Smile
by pgmypuff101
Summary: Dramione! Set in their Sixth Year...what happens if Hermione finds Draco crying in the bathroom before Harry does? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Smile_**  
 ** _Chapter 1: Lost and Found_**

 ** _A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!_**

Sun kissed curls bounced as she hummed, wandering down the corridor and minding her own business. Suddenly, a sob rippled through the air, stopping the teenager in her tracks. Another sob and a desperate gasp for air. Hurriedly, Hermione Granger put her books on the ground and crept up t the door of the third floor bathrooms. What she saw made her gape with shock.

Draco Malfoy. Head bent. Bawling his eyes out. Ever so often, he would try to stop. He would wave his wand and paper birds would appear only to disappear a moment later when he would start to cry again. He clutched at his shirt with nails bitten down from anxiety like he wanted to rip his own skin apart. He glanced up and his silvery eyes met her shocked brown ones in the mirror.

"Come to see the show, Granger?" he said in a voice that lacked his usual malice. "Come to see Draco Malfoy being broken..." He let out a bitter laugh that grated on her ears. He turned and his body slumped to the ground, his head bumping against the white sink.

"Malfoy..." Hermione whispered, sounding quite shell shocked. "Are you okay?"

""Do I look okay?!" the blonde barked out before sighing and running a hand through his limp blonde hair. Then, he rolled up his sleeves to reveal unmarked porcelain skin.

"I haven't got it yet," he breathed, fear evident in his voice. "But...the Dark Lord... _ **HE**_ is going to give it to me in a week. Hermione...please! Help me! I don't want to get it but I am in too deep. If i try and leave the Dark Lord would kill me or my loved ones. Just help me...please!" he wheezed in a defeated voice.

"Mal-Draco," the brunette witch began, taking a few cautious steps forward. "Come with me to Dumbledore. He can help you."

"No no no...Dark Lord.." Draco babbled.

"It's okay," she said, gently-soothingly-taking his cold hands in her small warm ones. "Even You-Know-Who is scared of Dumbledore. He is the greatest wizard of all and he WILL protect you. I will protect you."

"Can I tell you first?" he asked her, looking up at her through childlike eyes.

"Of course, Draco." she responded readily despite her surprise. As soon as she replied in the positive, he patted the tiles beside him. She seated herself beside him on the cool floor, her head banging against the sink readying herself for his tale.

The young woman listened to him as he spoke about the pressure he felt to join the Dark Lord's ranks, from his father; his mother; his relatives; his peers. She sat horrified as he told her about his mission for You-Know-Who:fix the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement and kill Dumbledore. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Asking a sixteen year old boy to kill a man? What sort of lunatic was his father? And the rest of his relatives for that matter.

Quite suddenly, Draco burst into tears, muttering incoherently all the while. Hermione was shook out of her frozen state by the salty tears that fell into her lap in a fast and steady pace. She leaned over to the broken teen and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. Draco gave a small hiccup of shock before cautiously returning her hug. He buried his face into the side of her neck, breathing in her ambroise like scent before she flt his lips twitch into a weak watery smile against her skin.

 _ **A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy! Review please...**_

 _ **pgmypuff101**_

 ** _Over_** _**and out!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Dumbledore

_**Chapter 2: Dumbledore**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own anything except the plot!**_

Standing in front of the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, a young man's body shook at the thought of having to relay his tale to the old man.

"Hey..." the petite brunette standing off to his left said in a gentle voice. "If you were able to tell me, you're known enemy, then you're well able to tell an understanding man like Dumbledore."

"You're not my enemy anymore, Hermione." Draco muttered. "I consider you as a companion now."

The young witch broke out into a grin before announcing "Acid Pops" to the waiting statue who was grumbling under his breath about "annoying teenagers these days".

As soon as Hermione said the correct password, the gargoyle jumped to the side to let them pass. Up the winding staircase they went only to see the wizened man outside the door of his office.

"Draco, my dear boy!" the greatest wizard of all time proclaimed to the shocked pair. "I've been expecting you. Come in! Come in!"

He opened the door to the office, ushering the teenagers inside before heading in himself, conjuring up two chairs for them and sitting down behind his desk.

"Professor Dumbledore, the Dark Lord..." Draco began, resting his elbows on his knees while wearing a very anxious expression.

"I know all about your mission for Voldemort" the Headmaster interrupted, surprising them so much that they forgot to flinch when they heard the Dark Lord's name.

"H-how?" the blonde finally managed to stutter out.

"Professor Snape is a spy for the Order of the Phoenix."

This statement caused the teenagers to stare and gape at the Headmaster and then at each other. All the while, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Wha-"

"Come with me, children," Albus Dumbledore said, rising from his chair and flicking his wrist. Wandlessly and wordlessly,he caused a vial of clear liquid to shoot into his hand. For an old man, he was still extremely agile as he practically hopped across the room to a basin like structure, pouring the liquid in.

"C'mon," Dumbledore coaxed. "Dunk your heads into the pensieve and you will understand."

The two young adults looked at each other before Hermione took Draco's hand and dragged him up to the item in the corner of the room.

"Together?" Draco asked and she squeezed his hand in response.

"1,2,3" they muttered, dunking their heads into the pensieve on the count of three. What they saw shocked them to the very core.

They blended into the background, invisible, as they watched an obsessed Snape find a kindred spirit in Lily. They followed their lives as Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor and they're now Potions Master was sorted into Slytherin. Watching a young Lily reject James Potter's advances made Hermione feel terrified inside. This was Harry's Mom and Dad. They were supposed to fall in love at first sight, not be fighting all the time. And the likeness between Harry and his father scared her a little bit. She saw the love that Snape had for Lily through his eyes but that love was not recuperated. She watched as the greasy haired teen called Lily a Mudblood and had to hold herself back from running at the figure of a young Snape. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on Draco's hand causing him to yelp in pain.

"Sorry," she mumbled, swiping angrily at a tear running down the left side of her face.

"Hey..." Draco said softly, turning her around so he could see face. The roles were reversed and it was his turn to comfort her.

"Shhhh...it's okay," he continued, wrapping his strong arms around her in a tender hug as a geninue smile crossed his features.

Still wrapped in a hug, they looked back at the scene in front of them. They watched as a young Snape tried to apoligise to the green eyed teenager but was rejected. Draco and Hermione watched as You-Know-Who killed Lily evans before the emotionless Severus Snape cradled Lily's dead body in his arms, weeping like a little child. The brightest witch of her age sobbed, burying her face in Draco's shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

Many scenes followed in Dumbledore's office as Snape promised to look after Harry for Lily's sake. They both looked on as Snape remained in love with Lily long after she passed on and vented his frustations about Harry to Dumbledore. They continued to watch as Dumbledore got a bad injury that caused his hand to blacken. Past Snape reported that he would die soon. Both teenagers looked on in horror as Albus Wulferic Brian Dumbledore announced that Harry is a horcrux and that he needs to be killed by Voldemort himself. Hermione was so surprised that she couldn't even cry.

Yet again, the Headmaster had blown his two students away.

 _ **A/N: Hallo, y'all! Sorry about the delay but I have been EXTREMELY busy at the moment so I don't know when I will be able to update next but I promise you guys that there is a lot more to come!**_


	3. Pent Up Feelings

_**Chapter 3: Pent Up Feelings**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own anything except the plot!**_

"I can't believe I did this..." the Slytherin muttered to himself while laying his head against the wooden table in the library. A matter of hours ago, his sworn enemy took him up to Dumbledore and there he took an Unbreakable Vow to take the Dark mark but to be a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He revealed his greatest fear to the Gryfinndor Princess and the Greatest Wizard of all time.

"Draco..?" a soft voice interrupted him from his musings. The blonde raised his head to see the petite form of his Muggleborn companion.

"What's the matter?" she continued, placing her books on the table and narrowing her eyes at him as she checked him for any signs of injury.

"Everything's fine, Mia" he sighed, using the nickname he gave her when they were attempting to talk about lighthearted material while rubbing his temples.

"No. It's obviously not." she told him, bluntly. He gave her a blank stare in response. She pulled out the chair beside him, plunked herself down inside and rested her face in her hands with her elbows on her knees.

"Talk to me." she ordered him bossily.

"Mia..." he groaned, shaking his head in frustation.

"Dray..." she mimicked. He growled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation which caused a rare, genuine smile to cross his face. She was momentarily breathless as the merest flash of white teeth transformed his face so dramatically.

"Fine. I'll tell you." he relented as she proceeded to stare him down until he caved. It was a losing battle anyway. "It's just so much to take in. In one day, my supposed enemy has saved me from potential suicide, I have told the person I have made fun of and cruelly messed with my life story and all my greatest fears and on top of that I have found out that my Godfather is a spy for the Light and I took an Unbreakable Vow to become a spy for the Order and take the mark that will bind me for life to the most evil wizard of this century. I have sent a letter to my f-Lucius saying that I have agreed to take the Dark Mark. I'm scared, Mia. What if he uses Legilmency and finds out what I'm really doing? what if he hurts my mother? Oh, God! So many things could go wrong!" Then he did a very unMalfoy thing...he put his head in his hands and burst into tears.

"Hey..." Hermione murmured soothingly, placing a hand on his back and making him wince. She frowned and stood up. Peeling back the bottom of his shirt, she gasped at the sight of the scars of his back.

"Who?" she whispered, tracing the parts she could see with the tops of her fingers.

"Lucius" he gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Stand up Draco." she said to him and he stood and took off his shirt like he knew she wanted. The wounds were worse now that she could see them all. Long diagonal strikes running from his shoulder blades all the way to his lower back. They were pretty deep and she could see that some of them had been done with a whip while others had been done with a wand. She could hear him rather than see him opening and closing his mouth and trying to explain. She wrapped her arms around his middle and brought her mouth to his ear.

"Just tell me when you are ready."

That's all it took. He turned his body so swiftly around and clutched her body to his like a lifeline.

"Please stay..."

"I'll always be here for you..."

 _Smile though your heart is aching_  
 _Smile even though it's breaking_  
 _When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by_  
 _If you smile through your fear and sorrow_  
 _Smile and maybe tomorrow_  
 _You'll see the sun come shining through_  
 _For you_

 _Light up your face with gladness_  
 _Hide every trace of sadness_  
 _Although a tear maybe ever so near_  
 _That's the time you must keep on trying_  
 _Smile- what's the use of crying_  
 _You'll find that life is still worth while_  
 _If you just smile_  
 _Oh that's the time you must keep on trying_

 _Smile what's the use of crying_  
 _You'll find that life is still worth while_  
 _If you just smile_

 _~Smile, Charlie Chaplin_

 _ **A/N: It's my birthday, it's my birthday and I bought a whole load of Harry Potter stuff! Anyway, sorry for the long wait but I am just starting back to school and they are already giving crazy amounts of homework but today is my birthday and I get to do what I love on my special day!**_


	4. I'm sorry

_**Not A Chapter!**_

 ** _A/N: I'm really sorry but I'm just letting you faithful followers of this story to know that this story is span style NOT ABANDONED! I just want to finish my first story, Broken and Put Back Together before I delve back into this story so I don't get confused. I'm two chapters away from finishing that story so this will be up and running again sooner rather than later!_**

 ** _Ok! That's me done!_**

 ** _pgmypuff101 over and out!_**


End file.
